I's Still Hates You
by theleewit711
Summary: The band has a new rule: no fighting. Skwisgaar finds a new way to take his anger out on Toki. Dethslash parings: S/T. yum. :D  Read and review!


**B/N: **Metalocalypse, Dethklok, or any of the characters do not belong to me; they belong to Tommy Blacha and Brendon Small. Yes, even Toki. D:

Nathan was fed up.

He was fed up with Toki and Skwisgaar fighting all the time. He was fed up with having to cancel tour dates due to Toki's "psykicks-stress" and Skwisgaar's "hand strain". But mostly, he was fed up with losing money.

Losing money is not metal. The fighting had to stop, and stop now.

Nathan stood at the head of the long conference table and cleared his throat loudly. Murderface looked up from cleaning his nails with his pocketknife and Pickles set down the bottle of Vodka he was currently working on. But Skwisgaar and Toki continued to bicker over something.

"AHHH-HEEEEM!" Bellowed the lead singer finally getting the Nord's and the Swede's attention. "I know the band's poli-polic-… rule is to not care about or fuck with any other band members problems, but this fighting thing has gone to far. Toki, Skiwsgaar I don't care what your fucking problem is with each other, but it's causing the band to lose money so either fix the problem or come up with a new way to deal with it that _doesn't_ involve beating the shit out of each other. Same goes for everyone else too. Anyone caught fighting with another band member has to wash all the band's dirty socks and underwear for a month. GOT IT!"

"Ya mean I'd haveta scrub Murderface's socks? Havin' ta do that _once_ would keep me from fightin' for the resta my life!" Said Pickles looking sick. Murderface gave Pickles a glare, but refrained from saying anything that could cause a fight. Even he didn't want to wash his own socks.

"Dis rule ams fucksing dildoes!" Said Skwisgaar with a pout.

"I ams OK with this rule! I's not likes getting beated up." Said Toki. All the other band members glared at him for his upbeat attitude, but for once they couldn't do a thing about it.

xXxXxXx

"What's ams Is goings to dos?" Skiwisgaar asked Charles, who was sitting at his desk, his English even more garbled than normal due to his stress. "If Is can'ts nots be beatings on Toki den whats ams Is too be takesing my angers out on?" In his worry Skwisgaar's fingers had been flying over the guitar he habitually wore making only small _ping_ sounds, seeing as the guitar was unplugged.

"Why do you fight with Toki, may I ask, and no one else?" Questioned the manager rubbing the bridge of his nose. Trying to figure out the inner workings of each band member's minds was a lot of work, and he had enough of that as it was.

"Why do yous needs to be knowings dats?" Asked Skwisgaar, taken aback.

"In order to fully help you, I need to know the "why" of your problem," said Charles.

"Oh. Is just gets anger sometimes, so I wants to punch somethings." Skwisgaar said in all seriousness. "Is hates Toki de mostest and he puts up a good fight for such a littles dildoes. So, whys nots?" He said this as if this was the most natural thing in the world. Charles just rolled his eyes.

"If you are having emotional problems I could bring back Dr. Twinkletits and he could help you sort things -"

Charles was cut off by by Skwisgaar saying "No! Fucks dat dildoes shits! Mines head is still spinning from de lasts time! He talked bouts dis dildoes fucker Froode and kept axings bouts mines _moder_!" Skiwsgaar could feel his stomach churning already just at the mere thought of his mother. "NO!" said Skwisgaar again, more vehemently this time.

"For the record: I tired." Charles sighed. "What about other alternative ways of letting anger out. You could try: punching a pillow, exercise," the manager watched as the blondes eyes glazed over. "Yoga, sex, writing in a journal… Anything like that." Said Charles his patience growing thin.

"All of dose things ams nots metal! Pfft! Exercise!" Said the Swede scathingly.

"All of -" The confused Charles was again cut off.

"JA! ALLS of dem!" Skwisgaar bit out.

"I have no other ideas then and I am very, very busy, so if you wouldn't mind, please leave." Said Charles, now officially out of patients, shuffling papers around on his desk to prove his point.

"Robots." Muttered Skwisgaar under his breath on his way out the door.

It wasn't until later that night that Skiwsgaar remembered all of Charles' suggestions. His tired brain started to form a plan that would get his anger out but at the same time keep him from having to wash anything.

xXxXxXx

It was a week after Nathan had made the no fighting rule and Skwisgaar was angry. He was not very angry, but with his plan for getting rid of his anger he could afford more frequent releases. That is, if his plan panned out.

So the angry Swede stood in the hallway leading to the bands bedrooms and waited for his prey to appear.

xXxXxXx

Toki walked to his room after a trip to the kitchen for a midnight snack or cookies and milk. He was thinking about how nice the last week had been. In an effort to not start any fights everyone had been as nice as they were all capable of being. Murderface was being less of a dick, and Pickles was drinking less in an effort to keep from saying things he didn't mean in a drunken stupor.

Even Skwisgaar was being eerily nice, though more than once he had caught the blonde staring at him with a look in his eyes that said he wanted to attack him. Although it wasn't the same look Toki had become accustomed to seeing when they had been fighting. This look was less cold, and more… Hungry, was the only way he could describe it.

Toki had reached the hallway leading to his bedroom when out of the shadows appeared Skwisgaar. "Speaks of the Devils! Is were just thinksing 'bout yous!" Toki said with a grin.

"Ja, mes too," Skwisgaar returned with a wolfish grin.

"Really? 'Bouts what?" Asked Toki.

"Dis!" Said Skwisgaar. He grabbed Toki's collar as the brunette was walking by and pulled him to him. Skwisgaar roughly shoved Toki against the door to his own room and lifted the shorter man to his toes. Grabbing Toki's chin with both hands he tilted his face up to meet his descending mouth. Skwisgaar's mouth crushed against Toki's in a kiss that tasted of rage.

Toki was shocked to say the least, and more than a little confused. He knew this was no affectionate kiss judging by the feel of it. The only conclusion Toki's muddled brain could come up with was: This was a trap. Skwisgaar was going to pull away in a second and start laughing at him if he didn't do something about it.

Toki shoved hard against Skwisgaar's chest using his full force causing him to stumble back a step away from Toki. It was still too close for comfort but it was better than nothing. "What the fucks was that for? If this am some trick so yous can all laughs at me, Is not fallsing for its!"

Skwisgaar reached behind Toki to open his door, shoving the rhythm guitarist through it. After locking the door Skwisgaar tuned to Toki and "I'ms not goings to be laughing at you, Toki. I'ms finding new outlet for mines angers dat ams nots beating up on yous: Sex." At Toki's bewildered look Skwisgaar shrugged and said simply, "It was de robots idea."

"So what yous saying is yous goings to haves sex to not be so angry? That's not such a bad ideas! Whys me with mes though?" Asked the now intrigued Toki.

"You ams alreadys mines bitch." Swiskgaar said mater-of-factly. "Not to mentiones yous de best at fightsing, so I figure yous be de best ats putting up a fights in bed, too" As Skwisgaar was saying this his hand was slowly rubbing the front of his pants, where an impressive bulge had formed. "Pfft! Is not in de moods to think, just takes it as a compsliment, yous little dildos!"

"I ams not yous bitch! If anythings _yous_ the bitch, since yous already looks like one, pretty ladys Skwisgaar." Toki braced himself, like he always did when he taunted Skwisgaar about his effeminate looks, for the punch. But it didn't come.

"So it's de compsitishuns now is it?" Skwisgaar said before he tackled Toki, taking him by surprise. The force of the attack sent both guitarists flying into the bed with Skwisgaar landing on top of the brunette. Skwisgaar grabbed both of Toki's wrists in one hand and pinned them above his head. The way Skwisgaar had fallen onto Toki caused Toki's left leg to be trapped between both of Skwisgaar's legs. "Whos be de bitches now, bitch?" Taunted Skwisgaar before he crushed his lips against Toki's.

The brunette, knowing what was going on this time, immediately opened his mouth for the blonde. Their tongues wrestled a battle for dominance, with one only being able to pin the other for a few seconds. Skwisgaar felt himself losing ground in the battle and switched to a different tactic, he started gnawing on Toki's lower lip. Still biting he worked his way up Toki's ear along his jaw, then he worked his way down Toki's neck.

He paused at the pulse at the base of Toki's neck, inhaling his musky sent, watching as it fluttered quick as a jack rabbit. The blonde then sank his teeth in to Toki's flesh almost hard enough to draw blood. Toki moaned; he never knew the line between pain and pleasure was so thin.

Wanting to gain the upper hand, Toki wrapped his right leg around Skwisgaar's waist and pushing off with his left, tried to flip the Swede over onto his back. He succeeded in only rubbing his leg against Skwisgaar's crotch. The older man arched his back reflexively and moaned.

"Dos dat agains! Now!" Demanded Skiwsgaar. Toki complied, tentatively at first, growing more bold as he listened to Skwisgaar moan helplessly with pleasure. Realizing his new power over the Swede, Toki suddenly stopped moving.

"Don'ts stop yous dildoes!" Screamed Skwisgaar.

"Only if you touches me!" Replied Toki.

"_Nej_!" Whimpered Skwisgaar rubbing against Toki's leg; the feeling was close but somehow not as satisfying.

Sensing Skwisgaar's weakness, Toki used his incredible strength to flip the blonde over onto his back. Trapping both the older mans legs between his knees he knelt and removed first his shirt, then the blondes. "Touches me!" he yelled again. Beyond this, Toki had no idea what he was doing. All the girls he had been with had come to him with a plan of what they had wanted to do with him. He'd never really had to think about it before. "Now!" He ordered, hoping Skwisgaar would know what to do next.

"Where?" Asked Skwisgaar, calling Toki's bluff. Skwisgaar had been with tens of thousands of women he knew an inexperienced person when he saw one. His glee at having beaten Toki spread his lips in to a beautiful sneer.

_Jeg er ikke å la han vinne. Jeg har ikke tenkt til å være hans tispe_. Toki thought in Norwegian. (He had never mastered thinking in English.) Toki, much to the blonde's surprise, grabbed Skwisgaar's hands and placed them on the bulge in the front of his pants. "Here!" Skwisgaar did as he was told, and only as he was told. He ran his fingertips over Toki's hidden erection, producing a shudder from the Nordic man. "Takes my pants off first, yous idiots!" shouted Toki, trying to stay in control of the situation, slapped the blonde across the face for disobeying him.

Skwisgaar stared up at the frightening look on Toki's face, feeling his cheek sting. _Han kommer att lida för att._ The Swede though, a plan beginning to form in his head. Skwisgaar efficiently removed the rest of the brunettes clothing quickly. Then he began his plan.

The blonde teasingly ran his fingertips over the rhythm guitarist's sculpted body, using his nails lightly when he came to a sensitive part. When Skwisgaar came to Toki's throbbing erection he gently ran one calloused finger up the sensitive underside, watching as the dick jerked in response to his touch. Using the same finger, Skwisgaar smeared the pearl of pre-cum around the tip before finally grabbing Toki's cock in his hand. Toki cried out at the touch, his hip involuntarily thrust into Skwisgaar's hands.

Skwisgaar's long fingered hand worked it's magic on Toki. He started very slowly, taking his time, quickening his pace as he went. When he reached the crescendo he skillfully grabbed Toki's balls and using the exact right amount of pressure caused Toki to go limp with pleasure.

Taking advantage of Toki's inert form he flipped the smaller man over onto his stomach, pinning his neck down with his left hand, while the other started to unhook his famous skull buckle. "Toki, you shouldn'ts have hits me, yous know." Skwisgaar's voice dripped with a cold malice, chilling Toki to the bone. Skiwsgaar pulled the bell from the loops of his pants with a soft hiss. "It ams not one of yous betters idea." Skwisgaar set the belt to the side, and started to work on his pants. "Yous will have to pays for dat yous know, littles dilldo." Skwisgaar said when his pants were off.

All Toki could see was the white of Skwisgaar's comforter that his face was currently being smashed into. All he could hear was the unspoken rage hiding in Skwisgaar's voice. All he knew was that something was going to happen soon, and it was going to be bad.

Skwisgaar reached over Toki and opened a drawer in his nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube. He liberally applied it to his impressive cock. After carefully positioning Toki's body - ass arched high as Skwisgaar still had Toki's head pressed to the mattress - and his own kneeling with Toki's legs between his own - he processed to impale himself into Toki, driving all the way to the hilt with out any prior warning.

Toki screamed. The sound echoed around the room for sometime because of the Swedes lack of furniture. _Dette må være min straff_, though Toki. The brunette drew in a ragged breath, forcing himself to relax, knowing that if he did the pain would be more bearable.

Skwisgaar started to move, slowly at first due to the tightness, and gaining momentum as Toki relaxed. Eventually he settled into a pounding rhythm, steady as the beat of a bass guitar. Toki, having finally relaxed enough to start feeling pleasure, started to pant out little breathy moans. He even tentatively ground his ass into Skwisgaar's hips when the blonde thrust forward. _Dette er ikke så ille for en straff. Skwisgaar kan straffe meg når han vil_, Toki thought idly, a small smile playing over his smashed lips.

It was at this point Skisgaar picked up the belt, his long fingers curling around the buckle. Skwisgaar raised his arm high over his head and snapped the belt down lightly over Toki's scarred back.

Toki's mind went blank at the first touch of the belt on his skin, and he was completely shut down by the second. It was an ingrained defense mechanism, one that came about after being beaten many, many times during his childhood.

Twice more the belt came down before Skwisgaar's anger dissolved away. "And dat's why yous shouldsn't be hittings me, bitch." Said the Swede, still pumping in and out of Toki. Hitting Toki had aroused him more than he would have liked to admit and it was not long before he found he was emptying himself into the unmoving form.

In his haze of arousal he hadn't noticed something was wrong with the younger man, but as Skwisgaar flopped over top of the brunette he realized Toki was being eerily quite, and still. Something was wrong.

"Toki ams you OKs?" Skwisgaar gave Toki a little shake. "Comes on! You's be crushings mines ego. Ams you being a cries baby becuz Is be hittings you?" He gave Toki another shake. "Yous be acting like you's act when yous parents come to vis -" And then Skwisgaar realized what was wrong with Toki.

Skwisgaar ran a finger over one of the many thin white scars that crisscrossed the Nord's back. He had forgotten that Toki's father had whipped him until Toki left home. "Is not mad at yous any more Toki. It's all over now. Is not going to be hurting yous anymore." Skwisgaar rolled over onto his back and cuddled Toki to him, laying his head on his chest. Normally Skwisgaar did not engage in such behaviors, especially not with his male band mates, but seeing as how it was his fault Toki was acting like this, he was going to try his damnedest to fix it.

He just held Toki, stroking his hair, for a long time. Eventually Toki gave a large shudder and started crying, wrapping his arms Skwisgaar's waist and burying his face into the blonde's chest. Within minutes Toki was sobbing, and shaking so violently that Skwisgaar was afraid the smaller man was going to hurt himself. But the Swede did nothing to discourage the brunette, letting him ride out the storm, knowing that it was best for him to get it all out. He would occasionally switch from stroking Toki's hair to rubbing his back during the more violent parts, then back again.

When Toki seemed to have calmed down, Skwisgaar grabbed the box of tissues from his nightstand and set it on the bed. Toki looked up at Skwisgaar, his blue eyes blood shot from crying, and, after blowing his nose loudly, opened his mouth to speak. Skwisgaar cut him off though, by saying, "Is understand. I mades a mistakes in how I chose to punish yous. It wont happens next time." Even after Skwisgaar's best effort at an apology - a real one was just asking too much - Toki still looked like a kicked dog, staring at him with a few traces of fear in his eyes. "Comes here yous little dildoes." Skwisgaar said with a sigh after a brief internal struggle with his conscience. "Here, Is makes it up to yous, ja?" Toki's nod was almost imperceptible, but Skwisgaar noticed it.

He wiped away the last of the tears from Toki's cheeks and maneuvered him so he was laying comfortably on his back with Skwisgaar kneeling over him. The blonde tossed his locks over his head like he was head banging and started to trail his tresses over Toki's body, easing him into being touched again. Eventually Toki started to relax and added his fingertips into the mix, running them lightly up and down Toki's sides from shoulder to hip and back down again. Toki shuddered out a sigh; this was the go-ahead Skwisgaar was waiting for.

The Swede ran his tongue over Toki's collarbone lazily, working his way downward. Moving just as slowly, Skwisgaar traced Toki's pecs and over the firm ab muscles all the way down to his waist. He bypassed Toki's erection for now, choosing instead to lap at the hipbones jutting out from the brunette's narrow waist. He traveled all the way down to Toki's feet, licking the sensitive area in between the toes, venturing so far as to suck on one for a few seconds before heading back up Toki's body.

Skwisgaar tenderly nuzzled at the base of Toki's stiff erection, trying to apologize with his actions. He slicked his tongue up the member, curling it around the tip like Toki was an ice cream cone he was trying to savor. Skwisgaar lapped at the pre-cum, tasting Toki's unique flavor. Toki jumped at this touch, his hips rocking in anticipation. Skwisgaar ignored the thrusting, and continued to lick around the head, zig-zagging his tongue on the sensitive underside.

Skiwsgaar kept this up until Toki was all but bucking with need. When he was finally done licking he took Toki into his mouth. Toki's sigh of gratitude was not lost on Skwisgaar. Skwisgaar started unhurriedly bobbing his head rhythmically, only going down half way at first, and slowly taking in more and more. When he finally had engulfed as much of the guitarist as he could Skwisgaar picked up speed, eliciting short breathy ''oh-oh-oh's" from Toki.

Skwisgaar could tell Toki was getting close so he pulled back, much to the dismay of the younger man. "Whys yous stoppings Skiws? Is not do somethings right?"

"Yous ams doing everthings right, Toki. Dis just makes it lasts longer, and feels better." Skwisgaar said before returning to the task at hand. This time when Toki's cock hit the back of his throat the blonde swallowed.

Following Skwisgaar's rhythm, Toki started to thrust upward in time with the Swedes downward strokes. He even grew so bold as to tangle his fingers into Skwisgaar's hair and pump into him that way. Skwisgaar must have liked this because he started to hum with pleasure. Eventually though, Skwisgaar pulled back again when Toki was right on the brink.

Ignoring Toki's mewles of disappointment Skwisgaar started to explore Toki's hole finding it still slicked with lube. Skwisgaar slipped his longest finger in as he went back to sucking Toki.

Toki's back arched at the blend of sensations, and his fists bunched into the white sheets. Though Skwisgaar was much faster this time he still managed to continue to swallow every time Toki's cock pressed into his throat. During all this Skwisgaar's finger searched out the sensitive point inside Toki. He knew he found it when he heard Toki's strangled cry of pleasure. Skwisgaar continued to stroke the spot while sucking the guitarist, the combined sensations making him whip his head back and forth.

"Oh-ja-oh-ja." Panted Toki. "Faster, faster!" Skwisgaar complied and soon had the brunette screaming. "I'ms… I'ms goings to, tos come!" Toki orgasm started at his toes washing over his entire body, centering in his groin, and pumped hot jets of semen into Skiwsgaar's tight mouth.

Skwisgaar kept sucking until Toki was finished, swallowing everything before collapsing onto Toki in a sweaty heap. As the two Europeans lay there catching their breath, they realized that they felt even better than they would have had they fought. It was like all their care, worries and stresses had been wiped away, leaving them both fully content, and even happy for the first time in months.

Toki was the first to break the comfortable silence, "Wowee." He said with a satisfied sigh.

"Yous feeling betters now, little dlidoes?" Asked Skwisgaar, who didn't seem to notice that his insult came out more like an endearment. Toki nodded, too tired to speak. "Don'ts be ekspeckting mes to be acting nice like dis every time Is be gettings angers. Is still hates you, yous know." He said, knowing it was less true than ever.

Toki, more observant than most give him credit for, chuckled quietly to himself. With a small smile he said, "Is hate yous too, Skiwsgaar, I hate yous too."

To be continued…?

**A/N:** I really like this story - the idea of it that is; I just don't 100% like how it ended. I may end up scraping parts of it and keeping the plot and make it into a few part short-story vs. a oneshot. Or not. It depends on if people like it or not. So please review!


End file.
